The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 30
This is Episode 30 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett, This episode was the final one done by Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 14 "So your the king" Negan said. *The camera pans out to reveal a man covered by a shadow* "Yes, and your the great Negan, you don't look like shit right now" The man said. "That's cause you haven't pissed me off yet" Negan said. "I heard you attacked Alexandria for nothing, whats up with that" The man said. "Look 'King' your gonna work for me, and that's final, once I trust you I'll tell you why I did it" Negan said. "You think because your the great Negan, that I'm gonna bend over backwards for you, what makes you so confident I will say yes" The man said. "Because" Negan said, a man walked up behind him with a knife about to strike, Negan turned around quickly stabbed the man and let him fall. "Because of that" Negan said. "He was weak anyways, I guess we have an agreement" The man said. "Good, oh and change that gay name of yours" Negan said. He left the room, The man spit in his direction "Dumbass". *Cue theme music* Rick, Daryl, and Jesus are standing in front of Dwight's burned corpse "So, we've seen enough of Hiltop to know you guys need help" Daryl said. "Yes, we could give you supplies, and in return you give us protection, deal" Jesus said. "We are running low on supplies, I guess it's a deal" Daryl said. "We'll be on our way back to Alexandria now" Rick said. The group went back to Hilltop, They said their goodbyes to Rose and Ron "Be safe" Rose said. Daryl and Rick went back to Alexandria. When they got in Tyreese, Michonne, and Carl were their to greet them. "You guys are finally back what took you so long" Tyreese said. Michonne looked at them and said "Where's Ken, Rose, and Ron". "We got intercepted on our way to hilltop by the Saviors, Ken was killed, Rose and Ron stayed back in Hilltop" Rick said. "Jesus, he's dead" Tyreese said. "Yep, and Hilltop needs our help, we're going to war with the Saviors, and it won't stop till every last one of those Saviors are dead" Rick said. "You signed us up for something that we didn't even agree to, you know how selfish that is" Michonne said. "Get over it, they killed two of ours, we will kill them all" Rick said. "Yeah, they will pay for what they've done" Carl said. "Hey Daryl, should we go on a run, we are running low on supplies" Eric said. "Nah, Jesus is coming with some supplies" Daryl said. A man who is standing guard is shot through the head. The saviors come barging into Alexandria. Tyreese charges at Negan but is Beat by a couple of Saviors. All of the Alexandria citizens are forced on their knee's and with their hands behind their heads. Negan walked up to Rick and started to beat him. "You kill one of us and you ignite a war" Negan said. Rick punched Negan back and said "The war had already started". The saviors pointed their guns at Rick, "No need for that now, we just want what's due" Negan said. "We don't owe you anything" Rick said. "For killing one of ours, you owe us supplies, now cough up whatever bullshit you have left" Negan said. "I'll fucking ki" Rick said, he was cut off by Daryl who said "Fine, but there's no need for bloodshed right now". "Now now, there's always a time for that" Negan said. Negan gave a signal and the saviors shot about 10 alexandria citzens "like I said, always a time" he said. "Just get the fucking supplies and leave asshole" Daryl said. Carl is hiding behind a door, "They ain't getting away this time" he said. He ran out the backdoor and entered a truck, he hid in between some supplies. The saviors enter the home and the Saviors load everything on a truck. "That'll be all kids, see ya next time" Negan said. The saviors leave Alexandria. "Where the hells Carl" Rick said. *End of the Episode* Category:Issues